Apartment, Sweet Apartment
by Sammie-the-Sorceress
Summary: A frustrated Kyle takes a walk down town and finds little Retchy Lintpockets, a boy who will change his life exponentially. If anybody could tell me which genre this belongs under, I'd greatly appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, a slender, pale thirteen-year-old wizard, stepped out of his apartment building and began his walk around town. He was trying to create a new potion, but he knocked over a whole bottle of a certain flammable ingredient into the mixture in his cauldron by mistake, causing a small explosion. The whole ordeal created a huge mass of smoke throughout his apartment, so he stepped out until it cleared up.

It was a chilly, rainy Saturday evening. Kyle hated rain, but he had an umbrella and nowhere else to be, so he didn't complain. Well, he did, but about something else.

"Hmph, stupid potion... Why would anyone need rainbow-coloured breath? Why was that potion on the exam? Ugh, at least I can take comfort in knowing it's just as loony as before I was expelled, at least nothing's changing..." Kyle hissed angrily to himself as he was strolling along the village-sized city streets. He was starting to doubt if going back to Milkweed was even worth it. He'd only be greeted with insults and teasing upon his return; he'd have to go back to that same, boring, mundane, routine; he'd be back to being all alone...

He had made a right turn down Main St. when he heard the sound of someone crying from an alley up ahead. Kyle slowly approached the opening between buildings and peeked around the alley corner. There was a small boy about six feet into the alley, sitting against the wall, crying with his head in his hands. He was extremely lanky, and wore a pale red shirt accompanied with a ripped grey vest. He also sported grey jeans, black boots, a brown newsboy hat, and a scarf with red and white stripes. The older boy felt a bolt of sadness strike his being at the sight. He slowly took a step in the dark path, and accidentally stepped on a fallen leaf. The small child was startled by the little crunch.

"Oh! H-hello, sir. C-could you spare a dollar?" he manage you sniffle and stutter out in an Australian accent. When he looked up, Kyle saw light streaks where his tears had gone down, meaning the child's face was extremely dirty, and strikingly resembled his own. He took a few steps closer and knelt down.

"Oh my goodness... little boy, why are you out here so late? Where are your parents?" he asked, putting his left hand on the child's right shoulder. The boy let out a few more tears, and answered.

"I... I don't have any, sir. They passed away shortly after we came here."

Kyle could almost hear his own heart break in two. He figured he had no other guardians, so he asked no more questions regarding his living status.

"What's your name?" he asked after a few seconds. He found out the boy's name was Retchy Lintpockets. Kyle gave a gentle smile at the strange name.

"And how old are you, Retchy Lintpockets?"

"I-I'm five years old, sir."

"You're only five years old? And out here all alone?" Kyle gasped in astonishment. Retchy looked down and gave a slight nod.

"Well, that just won't do. Come with me, you can stay with me in my apartment." He smiled, got up, and held his hand up for little Retchy to hold. The child looked up in shock and backed himself further into the wall.

"Oh, oh no, sir, I couldn't! I don't want to bother you... and I don't even know your name!" Retchy was a very shy, polite child, and couldn't fathom taking an offer this generous without even knowing what to call his new savior. Kyle knelt down, giggled, and wiped a tear off the boy's face with his thumb.

"My name is Kyle, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, and you could never be a bother to me. Actually, it would bother me greatly if you didn't come with me. Besides, I could really use some company." Retchy let out a small laugh, stood up, and took the teen's right hand. Kyle then stood upright and guided the little boy to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kyle and his new roommate approached their apartment building, the former noticed that there was no smoke in his window, and let out a sigh of relief. They entered the building, walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor, went to the end of the hallway, and faced the door to their left. Kyle fished his key out of his left pocket, inserted it into the lock in the doorknob, and turned it to the right. He slowly opened the door and led Retchy inside.

Retchy gazed at the Victorian-styled living room in awe. He'd never seen anything so fancy. He slowly walked to the center, right to where a red and gold sofa and table were, and looked at every corner, wall, and doorway in absolute amazement. There were stone dragon heads mounted on the green vintage wallpapered walls, mirrors with the zodiac signs on the golden frame, a glossy, glorious orb on a tall pedestal, and the most amazing thing of all was a massive painting of Kyle mounted on one of the wall.

"Wooooow, you have a beautiful home, Mr. Bloodworth-Thomason!" he looked at the apartment's owner with glossy eyes and a wide smile.

"And now, so do you. Oh, and call me Kyle, heh." Kyle grinned, retrieved his key, closed the door, walked over to the shelf below the painting, and put the key and umbrella down. He motioned for Retchy to take a seat on the couch. He went into his room and cleaned up the messy cauldron. When he returned and sat down next to the small boy, he began to tell him where everything in his new home was.

"The bathroom is right down that hallway there, see it? The kitchen is through the door right there on our left. My room is right next to the door we just went through to get in. Any questions?" Kyle looked down at the child with a delighted smile.

"Um, yes, just one..." Retchy said shyly. "Would I, by any chance, have a room?" He looked at his new guardian with a tinge of guilt for asking for so much.

Kyle thought about it for a second. He saw the door right next to his bedroom and remembered that it was an extra, empty room that went unused. He smiled, got up from the couch, and walked Retchy to his new room.

"Yes, I have the perfect room for you. It was too small for my taste, so I didn't use it, but I think it'd be perfect for a tiny thing such as yourself. It's a bit cold, but we can keep the door open to let some heat in."

He opened the door to the forgotten room. It was equipped with blue vintage wallpaper, a hard wooden floor and an electrical outlet on the left wall, but nothing else; no windows, no light, no furniture, nothing. Retchy tried not to look confused. Was he supposed to sleep on the floor? Little did he know that was about to change in a matter of seconds. Kyle took his wand out of his back pocket, waved in in the air of the empty room. He uttered a short spell and poof! The room was fully furnished with a big, fluffy bed with red covers, a black beanbag chair, a purple shaggy rug, a book shelf, a little dresser with a mirror attached, and a red floor lamp that was exactly the right height for Retchy to operate.

"Whoa! Was that a magic trick?" the young boy exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. This person rescued him from an alley, took him to a fancy apartment, all the while being a wizard? Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason was the most incredible person Retchy had ever met by a long shot.

"Precisely. Oh, did I not tell you I was a wizard? Oops! Well, now you know." Kyle smirked. Suddenly, he heard his coo-coo clock chime nine times.

"Oh dear, it's getting awfully late! We should be going to bed. While I'm at it, would you like me to conjure you some pajamas?"


End file.
